Kate Forner
Kate Forner, mostly known by her first name, Kate, is a teenage girl who was formerly a mage in the Legion of Life. She later helped Zeke Buck and Indivus Skyfire against Reton, the God of Energy. She is Pureas Cosray's girlfriend and the daughter of the Goddess of Sound, but she is not an Immortal. Rather, she is a demigod. Because of that, she had uncontrollable powers at a young age, while her sister did not. Past Kate Forner is the second daughter to the Goddess of Sound (or just Sound), her older sister being Katherine. Her father's name is unknown, but he was tragically killed in battle after he joined the Knights of the Splintered Skies. The entire Forner family was heartbroken by the loss. Kate was visibly more upset about it than anyone else. Sound realized this, and sent her to join the Wizards of the Astral Isles. Kate accepted, and while she was traveling there, Sound asked Speklem, King of the Gods, to resurrect her lost husband. Speklem accepted, but he required a favor from Sound first. With that, the father of the Forers was brought back to the living. Kate was later aware of this, and she entered the Wizards with newfound hope. Sadly, only after her first day, Kate was kicked out of the Wizards because she had uncontrollable demigod magic, and caused destruction. Too embarrassed to return to her mother and father with the news, she decided to take it upon herself to join the Legion of Life as a mage. She lasted in the Legion much longer than she did as a Wizard of the Astral Isles, mostly because of her appearance and gender. Her peers told her not to fight, and eventually, Kate grew tired of not contributing to the Legion, and being a tool for the males to watch while they fought. She left the Legion, and returned to her home. On her way there, she was attacked by a pack of dark wolves, the children of Cyro. They lunged at Kate, and with one simple repulse spell, they were all destroyed. She reached her home, and was greeted by her mother. Kate told her everything that happened, and Sound advised that she just stay at home, not attempting to adventure or fight. She obeyed her mother. For months, Kate stayed at home and lived her life normally and peacefully. Slowly but surely, though, she would grow bored. She wanted excitement, so the next day when her mother was at an Immortal Order meeting, she used her magic to sneak out of the house and head to the woods. She waited until night, and when the night monsters creeped out of the dark trees, there was a loud growling. Kate backed up slowly, but as fast as lightning, a claw emerged from out of nowhere and slashed Kate across the arm. She collapsed, as if the mark was stealing her energy. The monsters circled her, ready for a feast. Infront of gate, the air shimmered, and a humanoid-ish wolf with blue eyes was formed. Purple and blue and grey fur, large claws, an aura of pure feralness and rage. This was Cyro, Abyss’ personal bodyguard. Kate had heard of this creature before, in her mother’s bedtime stories. Cyro was supposedly extremely powerful, and at night, it’s strength is doubled. Kate shivered. The colds of Universe 76 had never bothered her before, but why now? This was fear. Cyro is one of the strongest mortals to live, and it has an insane power boost right now. It was all over. Just if Kate had told her mother, or if she could somehow contact her… Cyro raised it’s claws, and growled. It prepared it’s finishing strike. Just then, all of the creatures were hit with white beams, and exploded. Cyro was hit, but seemed to be unharmed. It growled again, looking up in the sky. Kate followed it’s gaze and saw a flaming comet crashing down to the ground. When it did, it exploded into particles of flame. Out of the debris, another humanoid figure appeared. It’s appearance was unclear, because it was covered in swirling white energy, and it’s entire body was glowing white fire. It’s aura was black and white. Instantly, the glowing being teleported to Cyro, and grabbed it’s arm. The wolf began to slowly turn into black and white rocks- the ultimate power of Equinox magic. After Cyro was totally covered by colored rock, he crumbled without a trace. Afterwards, the glowing being introduced himself as Pureas Cosray, and all of his effects vanished. He was a muscular guy that looked about 17 years old, a year older than Kate. He was wearing ripped black jeans with a white t-shirt. His hair was pure white, and spiky. His smile seemed warm, Kate instantly fell in love. She asked Pureas if she could adventure with him, and he accepted. She never returned home, although Sound knew, as Pureas is more or less on the Immortal Order’s radar. After years of great adventures, Kate would ask Pureas out, and they would go on their first date, and eventually, she became apart of the Multiversal Heroes and fought threats alongside them such as Reton. Currently in LotU Kate is at Pureas' mansion in Universe 100, crying okver his death. Relations Pureas Cosray - Boyfriend Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer - Ally, Friend Asantias Skyfire - Ally, Friend Astrophel Meiren - Ally, Friend Indivus Skyfire - Ally, Friend Zeke Buck - Friend, Ally Reton - Enemy Abyssal Beast - Enemy ''Kate considers the heroes her friends or family. '' Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Magic User Category:Characters